


【带卡车】嘘。

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★晓带卡。稍微改了点原著剧情。★偏剧情，有车。Dirty talk.★高亮：第一人称白绝视角。脑子有坑产物，两个人都非常黑，特别黑，乌漆嘛黑的那种黑（。还OOC，务必谨慎食用。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	【带卡车】嘘。

**Author's Note:**

> ★晓带卡。稍微改了点原著剧情。  
> ★偏剧情，有车。Dirty talk.  
> ★高亮：第一人称白绝视角。脑子有坑产物，两个人都非常黑，特别黑，乌漆嘛黑的那种黑（。还OOC，务必谨慎食用。

……

那道门打开了。

宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西一前一后地走出来，晓袍高高竖起的领口遮挡至鼻尖。其实我认为这压根是多此一举，毕竟一人常戴面具，而另一人也多年面罩不离身。他们的真容一直成谜，并且对晓组织内部的成员也都进行保密，除了我。  
并非我有什么特权，只是自身的一部分能力可以帮助我窥探到一些东西。例如旗木卡卡西的确有张不错的脸，以及宇智波带土的半面残疤仍然会痛。两人在天气不错的时刻一起外出，也在雨声淅沥的午夜窝进一间房中。对此我从未声张，只是偶尔冒昧地猜测——

他们这么做，是为了遮掩脖颈上异常明显的吻痕。

虽然有些不可思议，但我们的首领确实与他那位幼时同窗有着些缠绵叵测的关系。在宇智波带土加入晓并成为首脑的几年后，旗木卡卡西便突然出现了。毋庸置疑，他是一个极具胆色的男人，通常没有多少人会愿意孤身直面晓，但卡卡西却敢。也许是畏生不畏死，或是别的什么，我对他与宇智波带土的过去一知半解，也并不想搞清楚。  
站在一众作恶多端的叛忍面前，他仍然是一副困怏怏的模样，银发像是这暗无天日的岩洞中流淌的溪水。因卡卡西远扬在外的名气，没有人质疑他的能力，加入晓是板上钉钉的结果。就在这时，已沉默许久的首领终于开口，提醒道。

“你的护额。”

旗木卡卡西的木叶护额完好无损，这一点容易引去怀疑，而我们大部分人都在看戏。银发男人抬了抬眼，将视线挪到垂落额发的发尾边缘，用满不在乎的语气说“抱歉，不小心忘了”，紧接着将护额取下。印刻其上的木叶标识很快被苦无的尖端划过，留下一道极其明显的伤痕。  
宇智波带土突然暴起，即使戴着面具仍能感到滔天怒气。他飞快地从岩石上跳下，欺身上前，发狠地拽住卡卡西的手腕，一并出去了。

一前一后，就像他们现在一样。

啊、这次有些不同，他们走着走着突然分开了。不过这也算一反常态中的常态，毕竟二人最近有些矛盾。月之眼计划的实施迫在眉睫，我们成功封印了几位人柱力，唯独木叶的九尾小子有点难办。宇智波带土头一次提出潜入木叶的任务时无人响应，并非是觉得拐走九尾人柱力是一件非常困难的事，只是木叶离现在的根据地太远了，懒得走。  
“那么，”旗木卡卡西在一片寂静中半抬起手，“既然是木叶，还是我去吧？”  
他的确是最适合的人选。组织中来自木叶的人不多，而旗木卡卡西是最为熟悉的那一个。然而我们阴晴不定的首领一下子沉了声音，回道：  
“不准。”  
“哦？”旗木卡卡西盘腿坐在原地，半托住下巴，思索着可能的原因。“我知道这里离木叶很远，如果你不想去，我可以一人——”  
“我说，不准。”话说一半被无情打断，宇智波带土并没有给出明确的理由，露出的写轮眼里流转着与他看到卡卡西戴上叛忍护额时相同的怒气。  
“没想到我还有这等特权。”眉眼弯弯，旗木卡卡西露出一个一眼明了的假笑，最终不再开口。

会议就在突兀地陷入剑拔弩张的紧张气氛中结束了。

迪达拉走时一直嘟嘟囔囔，到处询问打听这究竟是怎么回事，老大为什么不让那银毛回木叶，这下捉九尾的计划又要搁置。蝎懒得理他，飞段与角都不想回答，小南嫌弃他打扰长门休息，扔他一身起爆符后转头就走。唯独宇智波鼬围观了这场闹剧，侧过身向鬼鲛示意。  
“准备去木叶。”

而今日是在这个根据地的最后一次集体会议，明天成员们便要各自分道扬镳，去捕捉剩余的人柱力。只是转眼，卡卡西靠去了墙边，倦倦地垂着眸，宇智波带土则坐在一位近日新来的——姑且算是新来的，即使她连晓袍也没有，带土说她仍在考核期——女性旁边。她见到宇智波带土来了，眼中有光亮，旋即往他那一侧挪了挪，拉近了二人之间的距离。  
我至今没有听到首领或者别的什么人介绍这位女性忍者的名字以及来历，而事实上除了宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西以外，也没人知道。在那次尴尬收尾的会议结束的几天后，她同旗木卡卡西一样，只身找上了门，坦言追慕宇智波斑已久，想要为了他加入晓卖命。我控制许久才没有明目张胆地笑出来，这愚蠢的女人甚至不知宇智波斑的真实身份便贸然前来，能不能活着离开都成问题。

然而宇智波带土沉默了一会，真的把她留下了。

她与宇智波带土死去多时的初恋毫不相像。我猜测许久也没有明白首领究竟在想些什么，是因为这个女人到来时的模样与旗木卡卡西太像吗？或者只是觉得捡到了一枚算得上听话的棋子。无论怎么说，宇智波带土不该是这样一个思绪混淆，愿意冒风险的男人。  
不过只过了些许时日，我对他的意图终于恍然大悟。这女人的确是一枚棋子，但并非是值得嵌入月之眼计划中的，而是用来针对旗木卡卡西。比如宇智波带土会故意点名让女人跟着他一块出据点行动，而把旗木卡卡西留下；再比如现在面对女人的接近，宇智波带土只是偏了偏头进行默许，没有任何抗拒。  
一切皆彰显着宇智波带土对这名女性忍者亲昵的主动。尽管在我们这些围观者的眼中显得假意惺惺，而在陷入爱情的女人与另一名根本不想注意宇智波带土日渐荒唐的行为的男人眼中会是如何，便不得而知了。

一场赌博。宇智波带土有非凡胆量，他敢赌，吃定旗木卡卡西会因此有所行动。自信又狂妄的样子着实令人不爽，有一刻我迫切希望这一次的前木叶上忍会保持他的一贯作风无动于衷到最后，好让我们亲爱的首领大人原地摔个跟头。

令人失望，旗木卡卡西最终没有忍住。某一次午间，那名女性忍者从邻近的镇上购置了一些食材，为宇智波带土做了各色的饭团。私下只有他们二人的时候，宇智波带土通常选择无视她，并静坐在窗沿边眺望不知名的远方。被男人的态度打击到，女子满脸失落地将捧到带土面前的饭团收回。就在这时，宇智波带土听到了旗木卡卡西回来的动静。在银发男人拉开门的瞬间，他回身抓紧了女人的手腕，用手指撇开面具下方露出小半张脸，故作温柔地说谢谢。  
失落后的鼓舞最为鼓动人心，我一边感叹着宇智波带土的虚伪与玩弄人心的恰到好处，一边看着女子因这突如其来的惊喜而满面通红。手腕被日思夜想的男人握在手心，那处的温度炙热升温，一刻不停地灼着，要她情难自控，将这一切当做宇智波带土对不可诉说的感情的回应。

“宇智波斑！我、我喜欢——”

“可以吃饭了。”  
就在表白将要诉尽的当口，旗木卡卡西冷不丁地出声，打断了这美好的一厢情愿。宇智波带土与女子同时看向他，一个带着玩味的戏谑，一个是诧异与愠怒。他们都看到了静立在原地扶着门框的卡卡西，整个人像是覆上了一层厚重的霜。  
他明显没有想得到回应的打算，再次拉上门的力道是给宇智波带土的最后通牒。

屋子里仍然只有女子与黑发男人。在一片尴尬的肃静过去后，女人又一次鼓足勇气，想要完成那未尽的告白。转头时宇智波带土早已将面具戴好，放开了她的手腕，没有撂下任何一句话，径直出去了。

虽然与我的期望不符，但这仍然是一出好戏。有什么是比两败俱伤更不可多得的戏码呢？那天我没有再跟随宇智波带土的步伐，用不着多想也知道他去了哪。

“鼬，鬼鲛，捕捉九尾人柱力的事就交给你们了。”  
宇智波带土在集体会议的最后下了死命令，肆无忌惮地表达着对搭档的偏心。我不禁感叹起宇智波鼬很早之前的准确预感，如果旗木卡卡西不被允许放行，宇智波鼬自己将首当其冲。  
大家散得很快，本来各小组之间也不存在多么深厚的情谊，没有一言不合大打出手已算是给了面子。我的移动方式属实方便，沉入墙中也不急着离去，反而让我看到了一些非常有意思的事。

房间里只剩下旗木卡卡西与那名女子两人，这看起来不是无心，而是双方皆有此意。  
率先按捺不住的便是输家，在我眼中，胜负结果毫无悬念。那名女性忍者果然先走到了旗木卡卡西的面前，没了当日的愤怒，只是欲言又止。  
“旗木、旗木卡卡西，”卡卡西的作风一贯没有那么可怖，所以女人只花了一会儿便鼓足勇气，“我想跟你谈谈，你是不是——”  
“宇智波斑喜欢听话的棋子。”银发男人压根没有听她说完的打算，反倒是这回应轻易地勾住了我的耳朵。“啊，抱歉，希望我这么说没有冒犯到你。但你明白，在这里的大家是一样的，都是互相利用的棋子罢了。”  
“如你所见，我们晓组近期的会议都围绕着木叶九尾人柱力展开。宇智波斑的确很需要九尾的力量，所以一直在搜索情报。”  
“虽然他指名让宇智波鼬与干柿鬼鲛去完成这次的任务，但依旧存在着非常大的风险。”

呜哇，可怕。我感叹一声，心里已非常清楚这头头是道的男人究竟在谋划着什么。

“据我所知，你很想加入晓吧？”旗木卡卡西笑得十足柔软，过分姣好的眉目让女子有些脸红，“如果你可以先一步完成任务，并将九尾人柱力带回来，不仅可以加入晓，宇智波斑也一定会喜欢你的。”  
“但是，你难道不……”女人就快被说服了，她抓住最后一点理智的疑惑，“你难道不喜欢宇智波斑吗？上一次你突然出现，我觉得你是喜欢他的，为什么现在却愿意告诉我这些，将他拱手让给我呢？”  
“喜欢宇智波斑？”像是听见了极度荒谬的笑话，旗木卡卡西笑着摆手。

“怎么会，完全没有的事。”

我有点明白宇智波带土为什么会倾心于旗木卡卡西不可自拔了。即便是说谎，盘算着些不可告人的阴谋，他在极具手段的同时仍然彰显着真诚，这满身背弃道义与光明，玩弄他人于鼓掌的模样着实让人心动。  
旗木卡卡西怎么会喜欢宇智波斑呢。我甚至可怜起了这位即刻准备动身前往木叶的女子。他怎么会喜欢宇智波斑，这是完全没有的事。

不出我所料，在近五日后的深夜，女人又回到了这里。她本也没有与木叶众忍一战的能力，卡卡西是吃准了这点才蛊惑她去送命。她的状态狼狈不堪，浑身布满了血口，一定是在木叶经历了一场恶战。接踵而至、无法停止的逃亡令女人精疲力竭，她踉跄着到达二楼，最后被入口的门槛所绊倒。  
几盏烛火将宇智波带土的身形映在面前和室的拉门上。就快了，就快了。碍于受伤严重的喉口，她无法出声让宇智波带土注意到，只迫切地意图挣扎着爬过这一段距离，她便可以得到自己朝思暮想的男人的拯救。

在她指尖颤抖地向拉门伸出手时，一只苦无极速落下，将那只手牢固地钉在了地面上。女人痛得生不如死，却无法喊出声，勉强地侧过头，用近乎畏惧至死的眼神看向突然出现在身侧的旗木卡卡西。  
除了与那日劝说她去木叶时别无二致的笑，女人没有能从旗木卡卡西那儿得到更多回应。他踩过那沾满尘土的袖口，踩过散落的发与痛到麻木的指尖，将和室的门打开走了进去。

“宇智波带土。”他的声音可以让我与地上的女人清清楚楚地听到。“我回来了。”

我确认卡卡西是故意的，他关门时并没有将拉门合得很严实，而是留了一小段距离，正好能让地上的女人看到些屋内风景，也足以让我听见对话。

“你明明知道为什么……回木叶……危险……”  
“…我的错，只是……我不会……”

大致因我离得太远了，他们二人传来的嗓音断断续续，和式拉门上沉默的影子却十足清晰。于是我稍微凑近了些，足以看见从那一小段故意留出的距离中延展的光景。

“我不是想念木叶才回去，你大可以放心，”宇智波带土以非常随意的姿势坐着，卡卡西则跪在他身后，将只有二人独处时才会完全暴露的下颚抵在男人肩头，放低姿态哄人的态度不言而喻。“从要实施月之眼计划开始，我还没能抓来任何一个人柱力呢。我又刚好是相对而言更熟悉木叶的人。”  
“别说这种刚好，”宇智波带土仍然不满，紧攀着卡卡西环住他肩膀的手。“抓人柱力的事不缺你一个，你只需跟着我走。”

他对旗木卡卡西的保护心理超乎我想象，甚至有些幼稚。这让我想起刚被斑救起时的宇智波带土，终日满嘴的“卡卡西”、“琳”还有“回去”。直到那个可怜的女孩子死去，宇智波带土便不再提起回去的事，也很少提及逝者，只是念着仍然活着的卡卡西。  
大概是想救他吧，我想。宇智波带土的私心谁也看不明白却又一清二楚。他不愿意让这虚伪世界里的任何东西弄脏卡卡西，即便那人心甘情愿地来到身边想要一同分担罪恶。

“就让宇智波鼬去。”首领不容拒绝地开口，对消耗别的下属毫不迟疑。无良上司，压榨员工，我止不住可怜宇智波鼬与干柿鬼鲛又要磨破好几双鞋。  
银发男人无奈地笑着，只好同意了。

正事结束，只剩衣料摩挲的细微动静。因这段时间的小吵小闹，他们即便住在一间屋子里也很少有接触。宇智波带土把旗木卡卡西拽到身前，撇开面具的一角，露出小半张脸与他接吻，又去舔嘴角旁的小痣。这张面具着实碍事，卡卡西意欲伸手取下，宇智波带土没有阻止，只是试探地将嘴唇挪到搭档的脖颈，受过伤的半张脸径直埋入颈窝。  
“要做吗？……摘面具的话，我的脸上有伤痕……”  
“…没关系。”卡卡西低声安抚着，一边解扣子一边吻过宇智波带土的耳畔。

“那不是伤痕，只是被岁月揉皱了。”

难得的情话最为动听。屋内烛火升温，二人身躯交叠地躺在地上，晓袍敞开了大半。旗木卡卡西的皮肤是不同于绝大部分忍者的苍白，难怪他不只有写轮眼卡卡西的别称，也是各国众多女性忍者眼中的美男子。现在的他因宇智波带土给予了似病人发烧时的温度，整具身体都被宇智波带土愈渐向下的吻点着了。多年经过高强度的忍者训练而变得极度柔软的腰肢以惑人的姿态扭动着，让首领的嘴唇情不自禁地停在耻骨旁作祟。  
没有被多加爱抚的乳尖也挺立了许久，旗木卡卡西的身躯非常敏感，也许是觉得痒，他正尽力让带土的嘴唇远离那一片区域，并不可自制地轻笑着。这幅欲擒故纵的模样令宇智波带土的呼吸一下粗重，他用木遁唤出几株细而光滑的枝条将旗木卡卡西的手腕绑住，并脱去男人的下裤，让早已发硬的那处显露端倪。

用手心轻覆上，宇智波带土低下头，将卡卡西的私处含住了。

轻软的笑声一下子变了调，酥麻攻势毫不留情地袭击着卡卡西的后腰，由于双手被束缚，这令他只能时不时地挺起前胸做些抒发快意的无用功。宇智波带土的舌头非常灵活，并将卡卡西的一切视若珍宝。那舌尖从囊袋沿着柱身舔到伞状的顶端，围绕着完全触碰不得的小孔打转，甘之如饴地舔去溢出的前液，全部的动作都温柔到令卡卡西心醉。  
“…呜……别舔了…”缺少了这段时间中恋人对身体的抚慰，现在到来的任何一点刺激都能令卡卡西泫然欲泣。在快感的逼迫下，他的手指攀住枝条以抵抗全身细密的抖动，继而松开，无意义地重复着这个动作。如果条件允许，他一定会这样紧抓着带土的头发不放。宇智波带土心知肚明这位口是心非的搭档实际上爽得要命，便更用力地吮吸着那处，水声纠缠着在室内回荡。

“啊…唔……不行、你…嗯！”

猛然之间，旗木卡卡西的腰部重重抬起并凝滞在半空。射精前他断续的呼声应是想让宇智波带土快些远离，可是并未说完，便忍不住浑身抽搐地将液体全部宣泄进带土的口腔中。他缓神许久，无法分出任何多余的精力去管从嘴角溢出的口水，两只漆黑的眸子中漾出迷蒙的水色。

“卡卡西，你射了好多……最近我都没有碰你，这里有没有想我？”

见旗木卡卡西已完全失去了反抗的想法，宇智波带土将嘴中粘稠咸湿的液体咽下，挥了挥手，让听令于他的枝条撤去了。那腕部皮肤白嫩，又因卡卡西不间断的挣扎而泛起一片深红。宇智波带土用湿润的舌尖舔过这抹颜色，低声说着情话，挑逗着银发男人所有的神经，并用手指轻点了卡卡西因为刚刚发泄过而疲软的性器下狭窄的入口。  
宇智波带土是故意无视这位幼时同窗忍不住的颤抖的，并且得寸进尺地解下裤腰，将自己硬得发痛的那处撞了进去。

“呜…带土…好、好大……”

一段时间未被触碰的那处仍然记着恋人的尺寸，即便是如此粗暴的挺入，甬道也很快适应了。只是带土蛮横地撞入时带来的冲击差一点又一次将男人逼哭了，肉棒顶端一寸寸地扫蹭过敏感点，卡卡西几乎手脚痉挛，身下那处竟被这一次顶弄激得再次发硬。  
被柔软湿润的穴肉所包裹，宇智波带土微垂着头发出一声叹息。这处总是这般湿热，每每进入还纠缠着肉棒不愿意让他离开。而他的恋人偏偏没有任何自知之明，到这时还要呻吟些床笫间催情的禁语来刺激耳膜。宇智波带土心中又是气又是发狠，垂着脸盯着卡卡西，在重见天日的容颜上挂着一抹英气的坏笑。

“慢点、慢……啊啊……！”

硬物在体内肆虐的力度与速度都是故意要让他无节制地攀向顶峰。而旗木卡卡西别无他法，只觉得自己变成了熔岩余烬上的扁舟。他被撞得来回耸动，控制不住地将这纵情声色全化成脱口而出的闷哼。在高强度的操弄下，那处已汩汩不断地溢出水液，甚至比一开始收得更紧，肉棒每次意图抽出，外翻的穴肉都在做着竭力的挽留。这情色至极的画面令宇智波带土忍不住恶狠狠地拍了下卡卡西的屁股。

“很爽吧，卡卡西？你现在就像个欠操的骚货。”

恋人侮辱性的言语令卡卡西忍不住蜷缩起身子，因为无法否认从这场酣畅淋漓的性爱中获得的快感，只有将自己藏在宇智波带土的怀中怏怏啜泣。而在霸道的恋人眼中，他越是暴露出这般惹人怜爱的姿态，便越能激发带土的施虐欲。  
双手穿过卡卡西一直上挺的后腰，宇智波带土只轻松地施了一点力气，便将他的搭档以面对面拥坐的姿势搂进怀中。这突然的姿势改变获得了重力的帮助，使肉棒进入至一个全新的深度。手指紧揪住带土半颓的上衣，旗木卡卡西因一直不停的顶弄而双目上翻。连阻止的力气都失去，面对男人霸道的掌控欲，他甚至半扭动着腰，配合带土的操干，而将后穴虔诚地奉上。

“操我…好爽……”一向矜持内敛的男人吐着一截小舌，满溢的口水直流到锁骨，最终被宇智波带土舔抿而去。  
“操死我…呜…带土……！”

被撞了许久的敏感点，旗木卡卡西在失神中被操射了，白灼的精液喷洒在二人相贴的胸口与小腹间。他不可自制地紧拥住自家首领，狠狠收住臀肉，眼泪与唾液混淆不清，喉口仍是轻细的呻吟。宇智波带土只觉得自己被已操得熟烂的后穴吸舔了许久，最终也喟叹着，将炽热白灼射入了卡卡西的深处。  
性事之后仍有温存。就着融在一处的汗水，宇智波带土将嘴唇停在银发男人的耳窝处，柔声说着真心情话。

“我爱你，卡卡西。”

这些都被我看在眼里。当然，我并非是对这场活春宫感兴趣，只是异常好奇事态的发展。而事实的确如此，他们这一次并未让我空手而归。  
也许是因为歇斯底里的绝望，仍然不知名姓的女性忍者从喉口发出了最后一声痛苦的低吟，飘到了宇智波带土的耳中，成功地引起了他的注意。弥散的血味厚而浓重，要说宇智波带土才注意到屋外异样，我是不信的。他侧过脸送来的眼神背着光，好像担下了一切罪孽般晦暗不明。这一眼却给了濒死的女子活下去的希望，她用了更多的力道挣扎着挪动手指，发出痛苦的呜咽，想要在她眼中宛若神明的宇智波带土给予一丝垂怜与救赎。  
女人还没有发现，他们——包括她的梦中情人——自始至终没有提到屋外的她哪怕一句，仿佛从头到尾，她压根就不存在于这段时光里。

我一时竟分不清到底是谁更天真。是指望连自己都救不了的堕落神明前来救她的女子，还是一心只想救旗木卡卡西的宇智波带土。

似是有些困惑，宇智波带土眯了眯眼，半敛着的写轮眼花色流转，忠诚地描绘着门外这幅惨不忍睹的凄凉画面。只一会儿，带土搂紧了坐在怀中与之相拥并仍用私处吞食着他的卡卡西，露出往日面对女子时虚伪又暧昧的笑，缓慢地在浸润着少许水光的凉薄嘴唇前竖起食指。  
他轻轻地示意。

“嘘。”

听说江山情重，美人轻。高潮时的旗木卡卡西美得不像话，呻吟变得激动又高昂，用平日里总是懒散的低沉音色。宇智波带土爱死了他这副模样，动作不停还要凑去索吻，卡卡西只能一边回应一边颤抖着用腿夹住男人的腰，身姿是自由的放浪。  
而地上趴着的那位女子也算是有一副好皮相，但现在血渍浸透了她的袖口，溅上脸颊与发梢的还未干。直到这时，她依旧不可置信地看着面前的这一切，啜泣着，小声啼哭着，眼泪在流尽前成为了淋湿眼睫的雨水。  
宇智波带土可真是个狠心的男人啊。我不禁想给奄奄一息的女人送去提醒，你输啦，这是一场肝脑涂地后被随手抛弃的惨败。江山情重，美人并非一定轻。比如旗木卡卡西之于宇智波带土，是无可比拟的利刃没错，可在此外绝大多数的时间里，也是独一无二的软肋。  
所以无论如何停留，房间内的缠绵缱绻都永远与你无关。

很痛吧？你只不过是付出了打扰这二人命途的代价。

未及我出声，和银发男人紧密相贴的宇智波带土短暂地向门外投来视线，似乎不满于连绵不断的哭泣噪音惊扰了他们独处的时间。他没有看见我，也没有去看失血过多而垂死的女人，很快又继续注目着怀中满面潮红的卡卡西。低头的瞬间，宇智波带土收敛了平常贯有的凌厉眼神，用噬骨而深刻的柔情将滚烫爱意烙在卡卡西身上。  
“嗯…怎么啦……？”银发男人埋首在恋人肩头明知故问，隔着门扉的声音变得含含糊糊，唯独鼻音中的情色慵懒依旧浓重。  
不羁的首领再次被勾起心火，腰腹小幅度地就着恋人射于皮肤的精液上顶，落吻在我看不见的地方。

“没事。”

那道门关上了。

-Fin.


End file.
